Aoi Asahina
Aoi "Hina" Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Hina has the title Ultimate Swimming Pro (超高校級の「スイマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “suimā.”'') She was a young sportswoman who was active in five different sport clubs. Due to her ability, Hina was chosen as a representative at the Olympics. When Sakura Ogami committed suicide in Chapter 4, she attempted to make everyone vote for her as the culprit after being tricked into thinking that Sakura killed herself out of despair. Hina survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. It's revealed during the events of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''that Hina joined the Future Foundation with the other survivors. Hina reappears in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future as a member of Future Foundation's 13rd Branch. Appearance Hina has tanned skin and brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. In the game, she wears athletic shorts and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. In one of her official artworks, she wears a blue bathing suit with a white box logo on the front with some Japanese Characters that spell her last name and a single white stripe on the right side of her bust. Hina also has a rather curvaceous body that is usually the subject of Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack's harassment. Personality Hina is a friendly girl to the other classmates during the Killing School Life, such as being the first person to offer to introduce themselves to Makoto Naegi. She quickly forms a good friendship with Sakura, and tries to get Toko and Chihiro Fujisaki involved in their activities, even if they don't want to be involved. She can be quite air-headed, such as trying the write down Makoto's name on her hand, even though she didn't have a pen and easily falling for Celestia Ludenberg's trap, tricking her into believing Yasuhiro Hagakure killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada. Hina is quite emotional, especially regarding the issue of death, such as crying at the death of Hifumi and holding his head in her chest. She can be quite temperamental at times, such as being disgusted when Celeste revealed her motive for killing Taka and Hifumi. In Chapter 4, she tried to have everyone killed, including herself, after the death of Sakura, after being tricked by the Mastermind, into believing she killed herself in a fit of despair, believing everyone, including herself, to be responsible for her death. She sees herself as to having to keep moving in order to survive, showing her impatience with inactivity, to the extent of joining six sports teams, with her primary and favourite sport being swimming. She is quite competitive, preferring competition to winning in sports, and is aiming for the Gold Medal in the Olympics. Despite being an athlete, she enjoys sweet foods, such as obsessing over donuts and monopolizing the sweet jar in Chapter 4. She is often hungry and at one time threatened to hit Makoto when hungry in on of her Free Time events. However, she is worried about her weight and about getting fat. She often quotes famous sports people and their inspirational quotes before Free Time Events. The Free Time sequence reveals Hina's insecurity about not being feminine enough due to her being an athlete. She is also a donut lover and secretly a fan of Jason Statham. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Ever since elementary school, Hina has broken records for every swimming contest she had entered. She was very close with her younger brother, Yuta. By high school, Hina had been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as part of the 78th Class. During the Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc When they reunited at the school entrance, none of them recognized each other and they reintroduced themselves. But Hina quickly adapted with the others and started to befriend with Sakura. Prologue - Welcome to Despair When Makoto goes to meet Hina, she immediately forgets his name. After Makoto states it, she writes it three times on her hand but asks what characters are used to spell Makoto's last name. She then states she forgot how "Naegi" is spelt and promises to look it up later. Chapter 1 - To Survive Hina is scared after she watched the DVD that Monokuma gives to the students, so she asks Sakura to stay at her room at one night. Hina and Sakura played the key role of witness in the first trial, as they had seen Sayaka Maizono, the victim of the murder case enter the kitchen while they were hanging out in the cafeteria. They helped Makoto deduce that Sayaka, the victim herself was the one who took the knife from the kitchen, not her killer. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair After Monokuma opened the shelters to the third floor, Hina seemed pretty excited when she found out about the swimming pool. However, nobody wanted to accompany her to go swimming. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! On the night after the conclusion of the second trial, Hina wandered out of her room in search of donuts in the Cafeteria. However, she heard weird sounds coming from the changing room near the bath. When she approached one of the lockers in the room, she saw someone who looked similar to the recently deceased Chihiro Fujisaki. In fear, she screamed and returned to her room. The next morning, Hina was temporarily absent from the usual meeting under the excuse of not feeling well. When she went to the Cafeteria to eat donuts, the others just happened to return from their investigation. Concerned, they asked why she was absent during the morning meeting. To their surprise, Hina said that she had seen Chihiro's 'spirit' wandering in the changing room. When they went to the aforementioned place to confirm Hina's claim, they discovered that the ghost whom Hina saw was Alter Ego, the Artificial Intelligence that was made by Chihiro. After searching for some time, Hina and the others finally found Taka and Hifumi's bodies in the art room. Devastated by the sudden death of her two friends, Hina put Hifumi's head on her lap and cried for him. Surprisingly, Hifumi regained his consciousness with enough time to speak the last name (Yasuhiro) of the culprit. However, he died due to his severe wounds. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Following the conclusion of the third trial, Monokuma revealed Sakura's identity as the mole in their group. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Hina immediately came to Sakura's side to protect her from Byakuya Togami, Toko, and Yasuhiro's accusation. However, this would only served to widen the gap between them. As time went by, Hina gradually became more emotional and even got into a fight with Byakuya and Toko. When Sakura found out about this, she decided to make a plan to meet up with Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro in the game room to clear things up. Hina was against the plan, but Sakura insisted on it. Sakura also sent a letter to Hina, which contained the message that she would commit suicide in order to cease the dispute between the students. Monokuma swapped the letter with a fake one, which Hina would find and read later. Finding herself worried about Sakura's well-being, Hina immediately went to the game room, only to find that Sakura was badly wounded on her head due to Hiro's and Toko's assault. Even though she was not in a condition to speak, Sakura shrugged off Hina's worry and requested Hina to get the protein from the laboratory to treat her wound. Unknown to Hina, Sakura was planning to commit suicide that time. Upon looking at the trace of spilled poison on the laboratory floor, Hina finally realized what Sakura was attempting to do and immediately returned to the game room to check up on Sakura's condition. However, the door could not be opened because a chair prevented the door handle from moving. From the outside, Hina could see Sakura sitting on the chair, lifeless. After Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto confirmed Sakura's death, Hina was at loss. On the inside, she blamed the others, since the letter had said that they were the ones who drove Sakura to suicide. Due to that, Hina immediately resolved herself to deliberately misdirect the investigation in order to get all of them executed from fingering the wrong person as the culprit. In the trial, Hina became very quick to blame someone else as Sakura's murderer. When the truth about Sakura's suicide finally came out, she insisted that she was the one who killed Sakura. However, Makoto managed to solve the mysteries surrounding Sakura’s death and foiled Hina's plan. When the trial was over, Monokuma revealed that he had switched the suicide letter with the fake one. He then went on to read the contents of the letter. Most of the students, especially Hina, were surprised to find out that Sakura sacrificed herself for their sake. Afterwards, they decided to reconcile and unite their strength in order to take down the Mastermind. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death As the true perpetrator was revealed to be Junko Enoshima, Hina was one of the students who was shocked that the 'Junko Enoshima' they met was actually Junko's twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, and remained stunned over the fact that world doomsday because of despair and chaos is as real as truth. As Hina is motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Hina recalls Sakura's quote as if she was still alive: “''Strength is only obtained through unshaken bravery”'', and due to that she decided to believe in Makoto. With her support to Makoto, Hina witnessed him managing to force Junko onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors were finally free from the strings of this sadistic game. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Considering their torments are finally over, Hina would begin to wonder if a doughnut shop would appear when she returned to the real world before she bade farewell to her fellow friends. Hence, Hina was among the six survivors to escape the school. Joining the Future Foundation Hina and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. Hina became a member of the 13th Branch. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Hina was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Hina will appear in the anime sequel, Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future, along with Makoto, Kyoko and Hiro. Hina is allowed to attend Makoto's trial as a proxy along with the Future Foundation Branch leaders, and thus gets roped into the "Final Killing Games." Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Hina, along with Kyoko and Hiro greeted Makoto as he arrived at the off-shore facility. After the group arrived at the boardroom, Hina protested Kyosuke Munakata who immediately ordered Juzo Sakakura to handcuff Makoto without any discussion first. She attempts to defend Makoto from the physical abuse but is silenced when a kunai is thrown in her direction Sonosuke Izayoi. Ruruka threatens her, saying that next time she would order him not to miss. In the meeting's recess, Hina and Kyoko go to the bathroom just down the hall from the meeting place. She was upset that she and Kyoko weren't permitted to visit Makoto, and questions why. Kyoko explained that it was because that was how much they suspected the two of them, excluding Hina from the problem. Hina protested, saying that just because she was in a different Division doesn't mean that she wasn't going to continue to stick with Kyoko and Makoto. During the attack on the facility, the building began quaking and Hina grabbed the bathroom stall handle to try and balance herself. She opens the door and is horrified to discover the bodies of three dead security guards crammed inside. Hina rushes into the boardroom to tell the other leaders about the dead bodies, and is overcome by sleeping gas soon after. When she regained consciousness, Hina and the others found themselves in trouble as Monokuma announced via the boardroom's monitor that they will start the new and the conclusion Killing Game with Chisa Yukizome's body falling from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Execution Water Illusion Show - Hina is put in a water tank. From above, Monokuma, dressed as a magician, appears and waves his staff. A curtain falls, raising again with a drum roll. Many sharks can be seen in the tank, surrounding Hina. Once again, Monokuma waves his staff and the curtain falls. As the drum rolls and the curtain rises, Hina isn't in the tank anymore, because she had been eaten by the sharks. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Sakura Ogami Hina and Sakura became very close friends due to their passion for sports. They also like drinking protein drinks. Hina was very upset when Byakuya badmouthed Sakura, causing her to slap him. Her friend's death had a huge impact on her, accusing anyone who spoke ill of her and planning to get herself and the others killed after reading the falsified suicide note. Makoto Naegi Although not sharing any kind of close relationship with Hina when they first met, Makoto becomes close friends with her during their time together at Hope's Peak. During one of her Free Time events, Hina requests that Makoto act as her fake boyfriend so she can practice when she gets one. Their closeness is also shown when Hina is shown feeling guilty over having executed Makoto and she seems happy when he forgives her. As members of the Future Foundation, Hina (along with Kyoko) defends Makoto after he is arrested for betraying the Future Foundation, and helps him escape from Kyosuke when the latter tries to kill him. Makoto gives Hina hope after she despairs at the fact that they must start a new round of killing. Kyoko Kirigiri Hina becomes close friends to Kyoko after joining the Future Foundation with her and the other survivors. Hina helps Kyoko protect Makoto, despite her protests and warning that she may be treated as a co-conspirator by doing so. Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack Hina was disliked by both Toko and Jack. Despite this Hina was the only one who actually tried to talk with Toko. In Danganronpa Another Episode, ''she was envied by Toko because she became a formal member of the Future Foundation. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Donut Floaty Ring *Kitty Hairpin *G-Sick *Water Love *Radio-kun Doll Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Towel treatment *Swimming *Donuts Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Extraordinary Focus - Increases the Focus Gauge by 2. Effective during the Class Trial. Costs 2 SP. *Ambidextrousness Quotes *“What, you've never seen this before? They say when you want to remember someone’s name, you should write it on the palm of your hand three times!” *“Sick is just for weaklings!” *“That's definitive evidence! It's something we can corner her with!!” *“It's you two who I don't get at all... Killing someone...and then standing here chatting and smiling...” *“I won't listen to any excuses…!” *“You are going to be executed… Someone like you who killed Sakura deserves nothing but swift execution...” *“So, I... Yeah. I decided!! First thing I'm gonna do is hit up a donut shop. I'll think about my life after that.” *“People talk behind my back sometimes-say all my energy goes to my legs and none of it to my head.” *“Who would ever fall for that... four-eyed lemon?!” (''Talking about Byakuya Togami) *“Thank you, Naegi.” Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“You're a liar!” *“What are you saying!?” *“Wrong... You're wrong!” *“I'm telling you, I did it!” *“Just let it end already!” *“Stop talking!” *“I don't wanna hear it!” *“I hate you!” *“Do you have any kind of proof Sakura took the poison!?” (Final Argument) Trivia *Hina's chest size is 35 in. *Her first name has the kanji for “hollyhock”, a type of flower, while Asahina is a combination of “morning”, “sun”, and “pseudocydonia”. *She practices a self-healing technique known as Kanpu masatsu, in which one rubs their body with a dry towel to keep illnesses such as the flu away. *Hina is shown to be the mother of Makoto's, Hiro's and presumably Byakuya's children in the bad ending. *She shares the same birthdate with Mahiru Koizumi from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Along with swimming, Hina plays baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, and track and field. * Hina wears shorts during all seasons, including winter. * Hina believes that donuts are the lifeblood of all humanity. * In School Mode, Hina mentions that she has been watching a new sports anime. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters